lagrimas doradas
by ditakino-chan
Summary: Después de ganar el titulo del rey de los shamanes Yoh y Anna esperan a su primogénito , pero dificultades y duras batallas los esperan ,en especial por el regreso de un shaman que pensaron muerto.yohxannaxhao .....ojala les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : así comenzó todo

La campanilla de viento sonaba en una hermosa melodía al pasar el viento , mi corazón se sincronizaba con esa danza de sonidos que se repetía una y otra vez en mis oídos.

el pasar del viento movía ahora mis largos cabellos rubios , unos mechones rebeldes se posaron graciosamente sobre mi cara para ser quitados , con delicadeza, por la morena y joven mano de rey de los shamanes , quien luego me acariciaba la mejilla suavemente aprovechando con el acto de quitar unas lagrimas rebeldes , de alegría , que escaparon de mis ojos .

el me sonreía tiernamente y con un jubilo oculto en el brillo de sus ojos , pero yo lo entendía , después de dos años casada con el y ¿Por qué no? Con una personalidad tan distinta la mía , sabia que detrás de esa tonta sonrisa había un profundo agradecimiento .

a decir verdad después de haber recibido la noticia hace dos meses , hoy , recién hoy tuve el valor de darte tan maravillosa noticia . te lo hubiera dicho antes , de verdad lo hubiera hecho , pero cuando hacías comentarios negativos al respecto , me quebrabas todo el valor que tenia para decírtelo .

pero hoy fue diferente , porque hoy, el tema de nuevo salio a flote y yo no pude soportar todo lo que dijiste , quizá esos cambios de humor de los que tanto hablan me afectaron , quien sabe, y salí corriendo , ante las miradas de las empleadas y la tuya , hacia nuestra habitación , donde me senté en el borde de la ventana donde silenciosa y lentamente caían una a una esas gotas saladas .

me seguiste , pude sentirlo, pero llegue antes que tu y te cerré la puerta en la cara . tocaste varias veces exigiendo una explicación a mi comportamiento , siempre con un tono mas preocupado que el otro .

te diste por vencido , por lo menos en tocar la puerta , y luego , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te vi enfrente de mi , con una sonrisa de preocupación . me encanta esa idiotez tuya , recién te diste cuenta de que aprendiste a usar la telé transportación hace dos años , cuando los grandes espíritus te eligieron shaman king , en la reanudacion del torneo de los shamanes cuando teníamos 15 años.

Te sentaste enfrente de mi y me pediste que te mirara , no lo hice, no tenia el valor suficiente . nunca me mostraba débil menos como reina shaman ni como tu esposa . pero tenia miedo , miedo a tu reacción , por que sabia que a lo mejor no te gustaría y que de alguna u otra manera tendría que decírtelo igual , y lo hice , te lo dije todo absolutamente todo .

No reaccionabas y me asuste, te mire directamente a los ojos ¡estabas sonriendo¡ por kami-sama¡te alegro la noticia! Mi felicidad era enorme , lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas mientras tus las quitabas cariñosamente . pasaste un brazo alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome a ti , me brindaste el calor que tanto necesitaba en un abrazo y apoyaste mi cabeza en tu hombro mientras enredabas tus manos jugueteando con mi cabello rubio y susurrabas palabras de amor que me hicieron caer en un profundo sueño , u reconfortante sueño .


	2. cambios

Capitulo 2 : cambios …….

Desde el acontecimiento ya pasaron dos semanas , semanas en que no dejabas de darle la noticia a quien se te cruzara en el camino .

Primero llamaste a mi sensei quien con su frió carácter , al igual que el mió ,solo contesto que "ya era hora" , contestación que a mi parecer te dejo bastante nervioso .

La señora godva sonrió triunfante , como si hubiera ganado una apuesta, y les informo a todos los oficiales apaches que gritaron con entusiasmo que era el deseo de los grandes espíritus .

Para ese entonces era noticia de ultima hora , solo faltaba que yoh le avisara a sus amigos , pero no los pudo ubicar …… a ninguno .

tranquilo, invítalos personalmente para navidad – fue mi manera de tratar de animarlo.

si – me sonrió – es que ……. Después de dos años , deseaba verlos de nuevo – esa curvatura de labios desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido .

es cierto , pero ya veras , los encontraras pronto y estarán todos reunidos de nuevo – le dije mientras que yo pasaba mis brazos rodeándolo la cintura y ocultando mi cara en su espalda –no te desanimes , muestra la alegría que caracteriza a i rey shaman .

tienes razón , pero ……- se solo un poco del abrazo en el que lo tenia sometido y se dio vuelta mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa , su sonrisa - ¿Quién iba a pensar que la fria itako fuera tan dulce conmigo? Jijijiji –se agacho un poco y me dio un beso en la mejilla . la distancia entre ambos había crecido con el tiempo .

¿Quién iba a pensar que el shaman risueño se pusiera tan serio conmigo?- sonreí . era cierto , nuestras personalidades cambiaban radicalmente cuando estábamos solos , el era mas serio y yo mas cariñosa , aunque a decir verdad los únicos que se daban cuenta eran godva y las empleadas del palacio.

¿estamos en empate entonces no? – reí de nuevo , con el lo hacia y no podía ocultarlo , era inevitable no reír o sonreír estando con el.

Escondí mi cara en su pecho , por un momento un mareo me ataco . El se dio cuenta y me atrajo mas a su cuerpo en un impulso de sostenerme.

Mis parpados pesaban y la cabeza me daba vueltas, me había pasado antes e incluso era normal estando embarazada , pero este se sentía diferente como que quemaba por dentro . mis piernas fallaron he yoh me sujeto por los hombros cayendo lentamente de rodillas al piso y llevándome una mano a la cabeza.

¿te sientes bien? – su tono de preocupación no salto desapercibido para mi , por kami ¿alguien podía ser mas tierno que el?

Un poco mareada nada mas – levante la vista mirándolo , su insistencia era demasiada haciendo que dejara de mirarlo .

- ¿segura? – me cuestiono un poco mas calmado.

segura – afirme yo – en unos minutos se me pasara , no te preocupes .

no quieres que te traiga algo – insistió – una vaso de agua , alguna pastilla ¿algo?

no gracias – respondí calmada, el mareo había desaparecido por completo dando paso a un gran dolor de cabeza , me levante y el me siguió aun preocupado , yo tenia la cabeza gacha y el me seguía mirando .

me levanto la cara por la barbilla y me miro con profundidad como pidiendo permiso , nos acercamos lentamente, ambos cerrando lo ojos , y nos besamos , un beso suave y lleno de amor era toda una medicina para el maldito dolor de cabeza , el único problema es que es tremendamente adictivo y el dejarlo duele demasiado .

mis brazos alrededor de su cuello indicaba que quería mas , pero un grito para ir a cenar nos saco de ese hermoso momento romántico .

Bajamos tomados de la mano, la señora godva nos miraba bajar con una sonrisa imperceptible para el que no se fijara con atención .

Terminamos de cenar y fue hay cuando recién me acorde de porque la visita de la líder de los oficiales apaches , hoy era noche de luna llena y tenia que ir al lago ……… nuevamente.

* * *

**o0o-Lady Scorpio-00o** : se que no soy buena en gramática y el que me lo digas me ayuda mas a mejorarlo y prometo que tratare y trato créeme jijijijiij , y respecto a lo de los capítulos largos emmm... como decirlo , digamos que mientras mas capítulos cada uno va siendo mas largo y respecto al capitulo de ahora lamento que también sea corto pero es como se veía previsto desde el principio ( eso suena místico jijijijij ) pero se alargaran lo prometo.

**Esmeraldy** : gracias por tu reviews me agrada saber que a alguien le gusta como escribo jijijiji y seguiré actualizando lo mas rápido posible jijijiji. y ojala te guste este capitulo .

hasta el momento esto esta fome lo se , pero en los proximos se pondra mejor jijijiji chaup!!!!!!


	3. costumbres

capitulo 3 : costrumbres

caminamos la mitad del camino los tres juntos , godva delante de nosotros .paro abruptamente y se voltio hacia nosotros se fue con la excusa de que era territorio sagrado y ella no podía entrar pero con la indicación de que siguiéramos adelante , como lo hacíamos en cada luna llena .

el ritual era sencillo , nada fuera de lo común . era una tradición que pasaba de reina en reina , así que esta vez me toco a mi , yoh lo único que hacia era mirar he iba a mirar según el por que no tenia nada que hacer , pero esa era una de las pocas mentiras que me dijo para que me pudiera acompañar .

seguimos caminando y llegamos a nuestro destino , un valle rodeado por árboles gigantes , que deben de haber tardado en crecer siglos ,y arbustos llenos de frutos silvestres , en el centro reinaba un lago de aguas claras y donde la luna se reflejaba puesta como su corona , una luna tan grande y hermosa como todo lo que rodeaba a ese paisaje . solo la luz de esa corona era suficiente para observar todo alrededor .

yoh se sentó apoyado en el tronco de un árbol , y yo me mantuve de pie frente al lago .

de pronto el viento soplo fuerte y mi vestimenta cambio , de un vestido corto chino, a un vestido de seda blanca casi transparente , esa era la razón por la que yoh me acompañaba ,el vestido era un poco mas corto que el anterior por lo que ahora tenia razones suficientes para matar a mi castaño esposo .

me introduje con lentitud en el lago y camine con cuidado de no caerme hacia el centro , tirite por la brisa helada que recorría mi cuerpo y la temperatura del agua que me llegaba a la cintura .

extendí mi rosario hacia el frente con ambas manos y la luz de la luna lo rodeo de un aura blanca , que se sentía muy pacifica , dejando flotando sobre el agua y mis manos se unieron entrecruzando mis dedos .

nunca me gusto esto ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo¿ porque era tan necesario que le contara a la luna lo que había pasado antes de su llegada? no era que como ritual lo hiciera por obligación , tenia la posibilidad de negarme si asi lo quería , pero al contrario tenia lago que me hacia volver cada luna llena , por eso aun lo hago ,pero es extraño , no entiendo ,¿Qué es eso que me hace volver¿Por qué vuelvo para sentir eso nuevamente¿Por qué ……necesito tanto volver? y me paso de nuevo, caí en trance y después no recuerdo que paso.

siempre me pasaba lo mismo , se en que consiste el ritual , y me preparo para el ,!puedo pasar horas enteras encerrada solo para esto!, pero por alguna extraña razón , o tal vez porque así debe ser , caigo en esa especie de estado mental y no recuerdo que pasa luego , solo se que pestañeo y vuelvo a ser "yo" otra vez , en el centro del lago y con las manos juntas en mi pecho.

cuando cierta vez le pregunte a yoh que había pasado , el me abrazo y oculto si cara en el espacio entre mi cuello y el hombro. eso fue ……. antes de que me propusiera matrimonio .

pero ahora me sentía diferente , me dolía la cabeza y tenia una gran perdida de poder espiritual , Salí como pude del lago tocándome el vientre , me dolía como nunca antes desde que estaba embarazada.

yoh se paro y se me acerco , una punzada en el abdomen me hizo arrodillarme de golpe al piso , mis brazos trataban de calmar el dolor apretando con fuerza el lugar afectado , pero dolía demasiado y ¿quemaba?

si un hubiese estado baja de poder espiritual hubiese jurado haber sentido la presencia de "el" pero no puede , el murió hace mucho tiempo , no puede , no debe de estar vivo no…… pero entonces ¿Por qué el miedo en los ojos de yoh?

caía lentamente hacia delante , mi cuerpo no soporto el cansancio y yo simplemente no pude negar el placer de tomar un descanso . los brazos del shaman king me sujetaron y me cargaron , pero había algo distinto en esos brazos , por extraño que sonara eran mas musculosos que los de yoh . trate de abrir los ojos y mire a mi alrededor como pude y me di cuenta de mi error , frente e mi estaba yoh pálido , entonces si no era yoh , el que me sujetaba ….. no , no puede .

levante el rostro para ver a mi opresor tan rápido como pude , mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes como era la sorpresa para luego caer inconsciente entre los brazos del hijo y hermano mayor de los asakura ….

hao avanzo a paso lento hacia yoh y le entrego a la itako , nadie negaría que seria una oportunidad perfecta para llevársela lejos de el , pero tenia algo que hacer primero, el castaño menor luego de recibir a la rubia lo miro con un profundo odio .

estabas muerto- sentencio yoh -¿Qué haces aquí?

solo vengo por lo que es mió – sonrió hao

no la metas a ella en esto entonces – amenazo yoh – tu pelea es conmigo por el titulo del rey shaman , ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

te equivocas hermanito , annita tiene mucho que ver – corrigió hao

¡ tanto como para atacarla ¡porque no creas que no me di cuenta! – grito yoh furioso – y si anna tiene que ver ¿Por qué la atacas?

porque ese niño es un impedimento para mis ideales – contesto con voz calma .

¿a que te refieres? – pregunto , aun con la sangre hirviendo

piénsalo , hijo de la sacerdotisa mas fuerte de todas y del rey shaman ¿Qué esperas de esa unión?- cuestiono el amo del fuego – además si voy a quedarme con tu esposa y con el trono , no esperaras que empiece con un hijo tuyo ¿no?

maldito seas hao – hablo entre dientes el moreno

así que mejor será que la cuides , no vayas a quedarte sin familia hermanito – el shaman desapareció en una estela de fuego dejando solo el eco de sus carcajadas .

- anna – susurro yoh , tenia a la rubia entre sus brazos a "salvo" por así decirlo pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – le pediré a fausto que te revise por si acaso , el alcanzo a hacerte algo mas – la acomodo mejor entre sus brazos mientras pensaba en como eliminar a su hermano de camino al palacio.

* * *

agradesco los review nuevamente y ojala que les guste este capitulo , y por si acaso de ahora en adelante anna podria perder a hanna aunque eso no lo decido todavia , buen eso ... jijijiji

los veo en el prox. capitulo chaup!!!!


	4. problemas

**Capitulo 4 : problemas**

Fausto me reviso mientras estaba inconsciente , ya que ahora vivía con nosotros en Norteamérica y atendía a los aldeanos de la aldea apache , le informo a yoh y a godva que hao solo había logrado agotar mi poder espiritual y que lo único que tenia que hacer para recuperarlo era descansar . yoh y godva asintieron con la cabeza y fausto se excuso diciendo que tenia que ir a ver a otros pacientes , y retirándose le repitió a yoh que yo debía descansar , así godva se quedo con mi castaño esposo por poco tiempo ya que ella también se retiro diciendo que volvería pronto a ver como estaba .

Pasados unos minutos el entro en la habitación y sentándose en la orilla de la cama me miro fijamente .

Acostada de lado con la cara hacia la ventana y suaves rayos de luz adornando si rostro ,esa era la imagen que yoh presenciaba . " una diosa" eso era ella para el y por esa razón no se iba a permitir perder lo que mas quería por los juegos de un hermano .

Un quejido de dolor lo saco de sus pensamientos , fijando su vista nuevamente en la itako que yacía dormida en la cama y que entre sueños poso de forma protectora una mano en su vientre aun plano y sin signo de embarazo.

- annita – murmuro con dulzura acariciándole la cabeza como una niña pequeña , a lo que ella reacciono moviéndose quedando con la cara hacia yoh – jijijiji …. Mi pequeña niña hermosa .

- yoh – susurre abriendo un poco los ojos y sentándome con pereza.

- te desperté , lo siento – se disculpo el - no quise a..

- esta bien – interrumpí yo - tampoco es bueno que duerma demasiado o amaneceré con grandes ojeras

- si es cierto pero ….. por ordenes de fausto debes descansar –me informo con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- me duele aquí – dije apretando mi vientre – pero es algo que puedo soportar – agregue rápidamente para no verme tan vulnerable ante el , esta bien que sea mi esposo y todo lo demás pero una itako como yo nunca mostraría que es débil .

- ya veo , pero aun así ……. - con rapidez se sentó detrás de mi con las piernas abiertas , quedando yo atrapada entre ellas , sus brazos me encerraron en una suave caricia a la parte afectada antes mencionada – no es bueno hacerse la fuerte – me insito a que acostara mi cabeza en su pecho , yo no me resistí a tal cariño .

- no me hago la fuerte , es verdad – reproche divertida mientras me acomodaba de mejor manera , quedando de lado con la cabeza en su pecho y mis manos enredadas en mi cuello como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca , y así era .

me abrazo refugiándome en sus brazos , brindándome un calor que nos invitaba a dormir a ambos , mis manos bajaron de su cuello su pecho y mis ojos se cerraron completamente , mientras el hacia lo mismo .

dormimos los dos juntos , abrazados , disfrutando de la compañía del otro , ya que los dos sabíamos que seria una de las pocas noches que podríamos pasar en paz .

* * *

la mañana siguiente fue un tanto ajetreada , gritos iban y gritos venían , por suerte para ellos tenia demasiado sueño como para regañarlos por eso , así que por esta vez …..mm…. digamos que lo deje pasar .

yoh dejo la pieza temprano , la señora godva lo había llamado por que los grandes espíritus querían comunicarle algo de suma importancia , así que me dejo aquí durmiendo "tranquilamente" si es que s esto le podemos llamar tranquilidad .

no pude soportar demasiado y me levante , a pesar de las indicaciones de descanso de fausto , me bañe y vestí con un vestido negro chino , mas corto que el de jun , unas sandalias negras , mis brazos adornados por polainas negras sujetas por cintas rojas , el único adorno que resaltaba era mi anillo de bodas en mi mano izquierda .

Salí de la habitación y del palacio , no tenia intenciones de quedarme allí hoy , me dirigí al lago nuevamente , un lugar relajante me sentaría bien ahora que me sentía no se … mmmmm… ¿estresada?

Me saque las sandalias y me senté en la orilla mojándome los pies , mis largos cabellos rubios antes sujetos por una coleta se movía al compás del viento , una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro ,pequeña e imperceptible . mis manos apoyadas en el césped se…¿quemaban? .

Me pare de inmediato , odiaba esa sensación , mire en todas direcciones ,solo una persona era capaz de hacerme sentir aquello y no era precisamente la mas amistosa .

- hao – susurre con frustración al verlo frente a mi

. - hola – saludo sonriendo y mirándome de arriba abajo – sigues igual de bonita .

- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunte seria , sus comentarios no me afectaban o por lo menos intentaba que ni lo hicieran

- me gusta tu cabello largo – dijo en un vano intento otra vez

- ¿Qué es lo quieres hao? – dije resignada y cruzándome de brazos , ese idiota no iba a cambiar nunca .

- ¿Por qué tan pesada annita? – cuestiono sonriendo

- ¿ por que no estarlo con la persona que quiere matar a mi hijo? –respondí yo

- pero anna , si tu tienes un hijo de yoh no podrías estar conmigo –contesto

- y quien ha dicho que quiero estar contigo –dije molesta

- pues ahora lo serás quieras o no – el espíritu del fuego apareció a su lado , el extendió su mano y una llama de fuego apareció

- no te temo hao , y lo sabes – respondí sacando mi rosario con lentitud

- lo se y por eso me gustas tanto anna – dijo el

- tomare eso como un cumplido – dije al tiempo que el color de mi rosario cambiaba a uno negro y yo era envuelta por un aura del mismo color .

- Vaya , has aumentado considerablemente tu poder espiritual , felicidades –abrió los brazos sonriendo y haciendo una leve reverencia – aunque creo estar seguro que eso no es lo único que ocultas , parece que ganaste algo mas con el tiempo – finalizo

- así es , te presento a "edo" mi nuevo guardián – dije yo , dejando ver a un hermoso lobo blanco como la nieve con unos profundos ojos negros , pero lo que resaltaba mas a la vista era el hecho de que tenia tres colas he irradiaba un aura del mismo color he intensidad que la mía .

- ¿un espíritu sagrado? – pregunto hao – quien lo hubiera imaginado , y además el de la oscuridad – comento con fascinación - ¡ bien ¡ esto será interesante

- solo desaparece luego de mi vista – reclame yo

- ya veremos , todo depende de quien venza a quien - contesto hao concentrando su poder espiritual

- edo – llame yo , mi guardián me miro he intercambiamos extrañas miradas de complicidad , pero aun sin saber que hacer .

- me asegurare de mi victoria anna , aunque te duela y mucho – dijo mientras fijaba toda su atención en mi estomago , como si pudiera quemarlo con la mirada .

como acto reflejo lo protegí con mis manos mientras edo gruñía furioso . el y yo teníamos una extraña conexión que empezó desde el primer día que nos conocimos , aun recuerdo ese día , era de noche y yo estaba en el primer ritual de luna llena , esa vez no fui con yoh , godva se lo prohibió . ella ya sabia todo esto , llegue al lago y el lobo estaba caminando sobre el muy alegra y tranquilo . en ese momento era lo contrario a mi , expresivo en todo lo que yo no era y aun no soy , así que a primera vista nos complementamos perfectamente .

los recuerdos desaparecieron de mente tan rápido como llegaron , quemaba ¡por kami! Dolía demasiado , incluso mucho mas que la primera vez , mis roillas temblaban y mis piernas no soportaban el peso de mi cuerpo por lo que caí de rodillas al piso . mis mejillas estaban húmedas de incontables lagrimas de dolor infinito que corrían libremente hasta desapareces en el suelo

edo desapareció en el instante en que un liquido carmín empezó a manchar el pasto y mi vestido , la desesperación se apodero de mi sin poder hacer nada al respecto , el muy desgraciado estaba matando a mi hijo con su poder espiritual y simplemente no podía hacer nada , esto era horrible .

- aaaAAAHHHHH!!!!!!- un grito desgarrador salio de mi boca , trate de mirar a hao a los ojos ya que las lagrimas acumuladas en ellos me hacían mirarlo borrosamente , el muy desgraciado sonreía con cinismo y completa satisfacción .

- terminemos esto rápido antes de que te desmayes por el dolor - su mano con una flama encendida cambio aun tono azulado t se agrando al mismo tiempo que yo prefería morirme en ese mismo momento

el pasto verde ahora rojo por mi sangre , la risa maliciosa de mi atacante y mis gritos de dolor eran los encargados de una aterradora atmósfera .

por tercera vez en dos días sentí mi vista nublarse de nuevo .

- no , no no – decía hao casi en un susurro – aguanta un poco mas , para que sientas morir a tu hijo – odiaba todo esa maldad , lo odiaba a el , completamente

cai al pasto de lado, sin importarme los susurros de hao , cerrando mis ojos en el proceso , nada impidió mi caída y tampoco lo esperaba , así que después de eso no supe nada mas .

- buuuu……- susurro hao mas que para el mismo – tenias que aguantar un poco mas mi pequeña dama – el amo del fuego se acerco , terminaría lo que empezó el mismo , la flama en su mano se agrando nuevamente y el sonrió aun mas – después de esto serás mía completamente annita .

- ¿tuya? No lo creo hao – la aparición de yoh fue tan misterioso y necesaria que sorprendió al shaman de fuego y mas cuando se vio esquivando uno de los ataque de su hermanito .

- ¿ te sorprendí hao? – pregunto inocentemente yoh

- sip , no esperaba que aparecieras de repente – contesto mirando de reojo el lugar donde supuestamente estaba anna

- ¿a quien buscas hao? – cuestiono el rey shaman mostrando a harusame ya posesionada y lista para atacar .

- a tu esposa – dijo el – estaba jugando entretenidamente con ella – su vista se fijo en la sangre que estaba en el pasto y sonrió , su hermanito ya no era tan tonto como el pensaba – lastima , me quitaste la diversión , y yo que estaba entretenido – dijo fingiendo tristeza y una sonrisa burlona en los labios

- llamas a esto diversión – cuestiono un chico saliendo detrás de yoh . el descendiente de los tao cargaba con la chica rubia en sus brazos

- aunque sea una bruja reina no se merece esto – el chico del norte de pelo celeste recibio un golpe en la cabeza por parte del chico chino. – antena – murmuro

- maceta – respondió el entregándole la itako a yoh , quien miro preocupado la sangre seca en las piernas de esta

- te pasaste esta vez hao –dijo con rencor yoh – no te lo perdonare jamás

- nunca he pedido que me disculpes – dijo con burla

- no sabes cuanto te odio – escupió yoh

- eso para mi es como un elogio hermano .rió el – ahora si me disculpas me tengo que retirar – y desapareció en una estela de fuego

- ¿ que vas a hacer yoh ¿ - pregunto horo –horo

- lo que me recomendó godva , reunire a los guerreros legendarios por que al parecer esto sera un problema mas grande del que todos imaginamos – termino caminando de vuelta al palacio

- ¿harás que fausto la revise? – pegunto horo de nuevo

- eso es obvio idiota cabeza de maceta – contesto len empezando a caminar junco con yoh

- no te digo nada porque o se me ocurre que decirte – dijo horo furioso

- vez que eres bestia – paro su camino y lo miro a los ojos profundamente y hasta con cierto cariño

- sabes que no me gusta que me digas maceta – inflo los cachetes como un niño pequeño

- pero tu me dijiste antena – se acerco peligrosamente a los labios del chico del norte quien se sonrojo al instante cuando len lo beso .

continuara...

* * *

lamento la demora pero es que en parte me dio flojera jijiji y en parte uve que cambiar todo lo que tenia avanzado para no matar a hanna por ahora jijijijij. 

otra cosa a las que les gusta el yaoi y para las que no les gusta tengo buenas y malas noticias : el yaoi en este fic no se vera mucho solo algunas veces , no habra lemos solo el de yoh y anna en el cap. 7 , y por ultimo no se quedaran juntos por mucho tiempo (len y horo ) por que emmm... tendran un serio gusto por cietas personas que se la imaginaran mas adelante porque ahorita no les voy a decir mas jijijijij.

agradesco los reviews y su apoyo jijijijji y tratare de actualizar rapido por que el 5 capitulo ya esta listo jijijijijij y esop!!!

chaup!!!!!!

PD: por favor no me maten por querer matar a hanna solo es la emocion del momento ...


End file.
